demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Vortex Fang
Personality Vortex is a mysterious man whose motives are unknown. Although he is said to be part of the Overworld Alliance, he is seen helping the Demon Army on several occasions. He seems to be responsible for an unknown project named as Project DEX. Plot Past Vortex was trained as a dragon mage due to his family's heritage. The Fang family had a long history of being 'Dragon Slayers', who wield the ultimate form of magic which is not affected by magic resistance. He joined the Alliance and learnt to fight with sword and shield, improving his fighting capabilities. While he was in the Alliance, he met with, and had a relationship with Artemis, but Artemis decided to break off from the relationship after a certain event happened. Smithvil City Arc Vortex was first seen approaching Slash and Co. and guiding them to Smithvil City. Zalfier became aware of him, but soon followed Vortex's directions, seeing that the rest rushed on without waiting for him. Despite being a member of the Alliance, Vortex is seen talking with a Demon Army soldier, arousing suspicion within Hiro , who witnessed the scene. Vortex disappeared from the scene before Hiro could question him. At the end of the arc he is seen discussing with Veymoth about an unnamed plan, while holding an orb. It is unknown what the orb is meant for. Timeless Arc Tracing Artemis , Vortex met her at Glazelight Stronghold. He tried to convince Artemis back to the Alliance, and shows his feelings for Artemis , both of which are not accepted by Artemis . The two fought it out after Vortex informed her about the raid on the main Resistance Base. After Vortex discovered that Artemis knew about Project DEX, he flew into a rage and wanted to kill her, but was stopped by Veymoth . Just as Veymoth and Vortex are discussing, Fenrir and Shivaerus appeared to assist Artemis. Vortex and Veymoth escaped from the stronghold after Valefor 's defeat. Portal Battle Arc Vortex was seen in Pagoe town together with Mysoria . He watched the events in Pagoe town regarding Fenrir 's attempt the save the town to his death, while commenting that his death may have broke Artemis 's spirit too much. He and Mysoria are later discovered by Hiro , who Vortex claim to be looking for. Knowing that Hiro is bound to fight him, he taunted Hiro to begin the fight. Abilities Dragon Magic - Sacred Magic which are as powerful as ones used by dragons, unaffected by normal magic resistance. *Inferno/Infernus - Throws a fire ball forward, causing a huge blast on impact. *Meteora - Summons a meteor that crashes into an opponent. Slow,but causes massive damage *Canicola - Increases the temperature of the air around the area, light damage but affects a wide area *Tempesta - Summons a barrier of wind to deflect arrows and cause damage to opponents who comes close *Fulgur - Throws a lightning bolt forward Weapons Sword Horus - A Sword wielded by Vortex, the sword is said to amplify his magic and is sharp enough to cut through flesh Shield Seth - A Shield wielded by Vortex, the shield is sturdy enough to protect him from attacks, be it from weapons or magic. Major Battles *OffScreen(Ep 13): Vortex vs Artemis (Win) *S2 Ep 5: Vortex + Ezora vs Hiro + Shivaerus (Lose) Trivia *Vortex is seen as both an Alliance member and a member of the Demon Army, interestingly no one mentioned that he is committing treason. Either the Alliance sent him to spy on the the Demon Army from the inside, or the Alliance does not know he is also a part of the Demon Army. * If the Season 2 trailer is accurate, Vortex was meant to stay as a unarmed fighter, but he is given a sword and shield when he fights Hiro. While it is true that the trailer does not show him equipped with any weapons, Vortex never participated in any on-screen battle prior to season 2 and the only skill he was shown capable of using before season 2 was magic. It is unknown whether or not DarkBlazeLance meant him to be an unarmed fighter or not.